Cold Feet
by 3VAD127
Summary: Just another George story. Suki and Sokka are happily dating until an unexpected development occurs. Sokka's ecstatic, but it looks like Suki's getting some cold feet... Oneshot. Sukka, dehr.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this work of fiction. I'm not stealing, I'm just using someone else's characters for my own personal amusement. I am, in no way, doing this for money.

**Author's Notes:** (glances around guiltily) Whaat? Another George oneshot? So what. …Why yes, I _do_ have other things I need to work on, thank you very much…

**

* * *

**

Cold Feet

* * *

Sokka grunted as his face smashed painfully against wood. He squirmed, trying to wriggle his way out of his captor's grasp, but she would not budge. The tribesman attempted to roll over onto his back, but the warrior above him simply shoved her foot further into his back.

The seventeen-year-old groaned. "Suki… honey, you know I love you very much… And not that I wouldn't find this _extremely attractive_ in any other situation… but you're kinda killing me here."

His girlfriend muttered something in response before pulling her boot out of his back and stomping off across their temporary home. Located in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, the floors were lovely and sanded, the walls covered in expensive rice paper, and the cushions made of soft velvet from the Fire Nation. Suki, dressed in her normal, everyday Earth Kingdom clothes, plopped down very unceremoniously in one of these cushions. The couple was here to visit Iroh and Toph, who had met up with her parents earlier, and to also stop in for some of the world's greatest tea at Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon. Ever since the end of the war, King Kuei (and Bosco) had graciously offered the Avatar and his friends this lovely home in the upper ring if they ever decided to visit.

Sokka rubbed the sore spot on his back and rolled over. "What was that for?" he asked moodily before standing up.

Suki simply huffed and twirled a strand of red-brown hair around a slim finger. "You said you wanted to train, so I was giving it to you."

The Water Tribesman popped his back. "Well, yeah, later. When we're not at home. And maybe not so… forcefully." He grimaced. "Ow."

Despite herself, the Kyoshi girl smiled a little. "You're such a pansy."

He chuckled. "I know." Grunting one last time, he made his way across the sitting room and sat down on the mass of cushions behind Suki. He began to massage her shoulders, and she moaned in pleasure. Sokka said, "You feel so tense."

"I've had a lot on my mind," she mumbled, head dipping low to her chest. Her boyfriend continued to rub and push her back.

"Like what?" he said softly into her ear.

Suki sighed. "Oh… random things. It's been two years since the end of the war, and I haven't been visiting my warriors as much as I'd like."

The boy rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "If it's Ty Lee you're worried about, I'm sure your girls can handle it." Suki laughed softly. "And besides," he added, "we can always move there if it makes you feel better. But I know there's something else you're not telling me."

The blue-eyed girl felt a lump rise in her throat. How did he…? Well. Sokka was more observant than she gave him credit for. "Mmm… nothing," she muttered, trying to escape from his grasp.

He held her tighter. "You liar."

She finally struggled out of his grip and turned to face him. "So what if I am?"

Sokka looked confused and taken aback at her outburst. "Um, I thought honesty was supposed to be important here…"

"It is!" she assured him. "It is. It's just that… some things are so big… I don't really know how I'm supposed to talk to you about them—"

The dark boy was more confused than ever but laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. This seemed to give Suki strength, so she took a breath and jumped in. "I visited your sister the other day," she said boldly. Sokka blinked.

"OK… not really sure where you're going with this, but I'll play along…"

"She told me… some things about myself. Some really _scary_ and kinda disturbing things." Suki locked eyes with her boyfriend. "She told me I'm pregnant."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You're…" He paused. "Oh my God, I've done it…"

The girl wrapped her arms around her stomach defensively and clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight back the burning sensation in her throat. "Sokka… please don't be…"

"AWESOME!" Suki's head shot up, staring wide-eyed at her boyfriend as he jumped to his feet. "That's awesome!" he repeated. "You're pregnant, and I'm gonna be a dad—!" Even Suki couldn't help but laugh at her man's antics. He grabbed her by the hand and started twirling her around the room, chattering on and on about the people they would tell, how long it would take for all of the Southern Water Tribe to find out, and _oh!_ Now that she was pregnant, they would _obviously_ have to get married…

"Sokka." Suki's sad voice broke him out of his joyful reverie.

"What?" The smile dropped from his face when he noticed his girlfriend's serious face.

"This is _not_ awesome," she said grimly, despair and horror settling into her gut. "You don't understand the consequences this leads to—"

"Sure I do," the Water Tribe man said, spreading his arms wide to emphasize. "You're pregnant, I'm gonna marry you, and then we'll be—"

"Stop being so naïve, Sokka!" she shouted, her fists shaking from emotion. "Nothing happens like that… Nothing in real life _ever_ happens that way!" She pointed a finger at him. "You of all people should realize that! A hundred years of war and death and famine aren't gone just like _that_." She snapped her fingers. "It takes _time_ and effort and blood to sort it all out! If there's one thing I've learned while being a Kyoshi Warrior, it's that nothing is ever easy." She turned away from him, partially to hide her tears, but also so she wouldn't have to see the hurt and confusion written all over his face.

She took a shaky breath. "When I became a Kyoshi Warrior, I took a vow—I would never betray my homeland, I would always fight against intruders who wished to hurt us, and I would always try to preserve Kyoshi's unique way of life. Unfortunately… there were also some things that we _couldn't_ do as well… Most of them included men. I was infringing on my oath when I took an interest in you and we started dating…" She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

A pair of strong, lean arms wrapped around her from behind. "You were not stupid," he said softly into her ear. His warm breath made her shudder… and then she remembered.

Suki shoved Sokka away. "Get off of me," she muttered. "I was never supposed to have sex with you, much less… get pregnant." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

"I don't understand… I thought that having kids and getting married would be _good_ things for Kyoshi."

Suki smiled grimly. "It's complicated, Sokka. But basically, the belief is that a warrior should not have a biological family of her own. That way, if she dies… there won't be as much emotional attachment, and she wouldn't leave behind any children or a husband. You could either choose to be a warrior, or you could choose to give up your life as a fighter and marry, have kids, or whatever else you wanted to do. Why do you think all the warriors of Kyoshi are female?"

Sokka scratched his head. "To cut down on temptation?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda. And also to prevent things like this from happening." She gestured to her flat belly. Suddenly, she thought of something. "Ooh no… what am I supposed to tell Oyaji and the other girls? Especially when they find out my pregnancy is illegitimate—" The warrior girl let out a sad and frustrated breath and sat down once again. "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know," Sokka said before enveloping her in a warm hug. Suki laughed despite herself.

"You're no help," she offered playfully.

He chuckled. "I know." The teen sighed, running a hand through her beautiful, rare red locks. His voice took on a tone of complete seriousness—a tone she rarely ever heard. "I do know one thing, though. You now have a choice to make: What are you going to do about the baby?"

She glared at her boyfriend. "Well, obviously I'm going to have it—"

"What about after that? You could stay here… You could go back to Kyoshi… _Or_ we could both go back to Kyoshi and you could watch as your fellow warriors tore me limb from limb." He grimaced. "I don't like that one." The Kyoshi girl laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. As her sapphire eyes stared into his glacial ones, she noticed something. He seemed nervous and shifty.

"I promise I won't let them tear you limb from limb," she said, smirking at her own joke.

He let out a snort. "Oh, thanks. How kind of you." Suki buried her face in Sokka's chest, laughing and enjoying the feeling of being around him. "Actually…" he began slowly, "there's another option."

Suki looked up, confused, as Sokka reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a beautiful green and gold betrothal necklace. "I was planning on asking you later, but I thought, since you were pregnant and all…" He shrugged, thrusting the jewelry awkwardly into Suki's trembling hands. "So yeah."

Suki smiled. "You're pretty articulate, aren't you? And yes, I will marry you." She put the necklace on and kissed him, falling back into the pile of cushions. She rested her head on his tan chest, her slim finger marking a trail over his lean muscles. "I love you," she sighed. Blinking quickly, both of them were surprised by the easiness and sureness in which she said those words. She looked at Sokka.

He looked surprised but smirked eventually, stroking her back methodically. "I love you, too," he replied. And neither of them were surprised this time around.

There was nothing but a comfortable silence for a while. Suki clung to Sokka's tunic, her cheek resting against his heart, while Sokka wrapped one protective arm around her, the other supporting his head. "Sokka," Suki said lethargically.

"Hmm," he grunted in response.

"There's something else you need to know…"

He propped up on one arm. "Huh. What?"

"Yeah, well… Um. I'm having triplets."

* * *


End file.
